Xol, Will of the Thousands
Summary Xol, Will of the Thousands is a member of the five Worm Gods which lived underneath Fundament. Together with the other Worm Gods, Xol engineered the rise of Oryx, the Taken King and the rest of the Hive. Once Oryx slew Akka, the Worm of Secrets, Xol knew that Yul, the Honest Worm would attempt to consume him in order to gain the strength needed to kill Oryx. Xol instead made a pact with Oryx’s disowned son, Nokris, and the two left Fundament. As a challenge to Oryx, Xol created the Ogre Golgoroth as a challenge to Oryx. Oryx instead Took the Ogre and used the power of Eir to change the shape of the beast into a more powerful form. Nokris decided to claim the planet Mars in the Sol System, and he arrived with Xol during the Collapse. Xol and Nokris engaged with the Warmind Rasputin in combat. This prompted Rasputin to enact a freezing protocol that froze the entire Hive faction within the Hellas Basin. After the events of the Red War, the Traveler’s reawakening released Xol and Nokris from Rasputin’s icy prison. After enacting a plan by Zavala to draw out Xol within its feeding grounds, Xol confronted the Guardian. Xol easily subdued the Guardian and sought out to destroy Rasputin’s neural network. Xol met the Guardian in battle, and despite all of its might, it was felled by the Guardian wielding a supercharged Valkyrie. Xol’s physical death was not his final one, for after his defeat he became one with the Sword Logic in a non-physical form. Xol traveled to Io and communed with the Taken there. At this point, the Guardian proved themselves to be a worthy host and Xol turned himself into Whisper of the Worm. Through his form, Xol would be able to continue to gain strength through the Guardian’s kills with the weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B | 2-B | Varies Name: Xol, Will of the Thousands Origin: Destiny Gender: Unknown Age: Billions of years Classification: Virtuous Worm, Worm God Powers and Abilities: |-|Material= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 6, 7, 8), Power Bestowal, Empowerment, Necromancy, and Soul Manipulation (Gave Nokris most of the powers he possesses), Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Hive to battle), Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Paralysis Inducement (When appearing before the Guardian on Mars, Xol completely nullified all of their abilities to move and caused The Guardian to black out), Absorption (Xol absorbs power from Nokris and his Hive, should also be able to absorb Light like weaker witches), Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will, Xol is also capable of using the Anthem Anatheme to change reality at will), Non-Corporeal and Astral Projection (Survived without a body and travelled to Io to commune with the Taken), Transmutation, Corruption (Should be able to corrupt others like Xyor, the Unwed, also can imbue his parasites in others), Acausality (Type 4), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Should be capable of opening portals to the Ascendant Plane like other Worm Gods), Darkness Manipulation, Creation (Created Golgoroth to be a challenge to Oryx), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, and Possession via Take (Xol was capable of resurrecting previous fallen enemies as Taken commanders which served as tests for the Guardian to overcome), Resistance to Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation, Corruption, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Xol is capable of freely existing in the Ascendant Plane which operates on different laws of time and space and attempts to constantly destroy the mind and body of anyone inside) |-|Ascendant Plane= All previous abilities to a greater level, Sword Logic, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Created a different branch of the Sword Logic with Nokris), Abstract Existence, Resurrection, Flight, Higher Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (Far weaker Hive gods like Dul Incaru are capable of manifesting as 4D waveforms), Acausality (At least Type 4, possibly Type 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Sealing, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and Possession (Xol along with the other Worm Gods are capable of freely traversing the Ascendant Plane, and the Worm Gods are capable of freely meeting with the Darkness with no repercussions) |-|Whisper of the Worm= Absorption, Sword Logic, Immortality (Type 6), Creation, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level, Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Should be stronger than the Emperor Raven and the Material Hive Gods which controlled vast assortments of Warmoons, moved the 53 Moons of the Fundament along with the other Worm Gods), likely Solar System level (Strong enough to pose a threat to Rasputin who could have threatened the Traveller during the Collapse, casually defeated The Guardian when they did not have the Valkyrie, Ghost stated that he had never seen anything so powerful before) | Multiverse level (Although Xol is regarded as the weakest of the Worm Gods, it was still stronger than Auryx before she killed Akka. Should also be stronger than Crota, Son of Oryx and The Daughters of Oryx) | Varies (Exists as a weapon in the form of the Whisper of the Worm, depends on the wielder) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to the Guardian who can avoid attacks from weapons such as the Sleeper Simulant) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class+ | Multiverse Class | Unknown Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level (Greatly resists damage from any of The Guardian’s weapons, required a supercharged Valkyrie from Rasputin to be defeated) | Multiverse level | Unknown Stamina: Likely limitless. Xol receives tribute from Nokris and his followers which gives him a constant intake of power. Range: Hundreds of meters | Multiverse+ | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment : Nokris, Herald of Xol Intelligence: Supergenius. More than all of the other Worm Gods, Xol was known to have made up for his lack of strength with forbidden knowledge. he should be more intelligent than The Daughters of Oryx in his ability to not only use the Sword Logic traditionally but also exploit the Logic in ways thought impossible for the Hive. Weaknesses: Xol can be damaged more heavily by targeting his mouth directly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flesh of Xol:' Xol charges forward and attacks his target directly with his body. *'Ichor of Xol:' Xol fires a flaming attack from its mouth which deals Solar damage. Key: Material | Ascendant Plane | Whisper of the Worm Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Villains Category:Worms Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters